Eddy
by SykOstoryTellR
Summary: The life of Eddy, as told completely from the mind Eddy, his POV. This story won't always be what you would call a happy one, but it's real. This is the tale of an unlucky Eddy, growing up unhappy.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I just get bored and have absolutely nothing to do. Ed and Double D aren't around 24/7, you know. That's where all my scams come from, just sitting there bored and thinking them up, and I record them in a book. No one would expect me to write, but I do. It gets things off your mind, you know. Anyways, I figure if I'm bored and have all these scams running through my head, what better way to entertain myself than make money. I don't care what anyone says, to me money is the source of true happiness. Money is what makes the world go around. Its what buys clothes cars, jewelry, anything. People come and go, but money will always be there, you know.

And I do a lot of thinking. People wouldn't expect to think a lot, but I do. Right now the teacher is talking in class but I don't give a crap. I never gave a crap about school. I've tried to care, even tried to act like I care, but I don't, honestly I don't. I could never concentrate on the boring work, I have my mind on more important things, like how to make more money. I've always gotten crappy grades. Not because I'm not smart, I actually am smart. Not Double D smart, but smarter than people give me credit for, and only I know that. Anyways, I've always gotten crappy grades because all the teachers are fake, every single one of them. They say they want to help and inspire, but they just want their next paycheck, trust me. School is a big lie. The way I see it, if I can make as much money as I can as fast as I can and become rich while I'm still young, I won't need an education. School is for suckers. I don't even care about getting a diploma, I'm smart enough as it is. In fact, I'm planning to ditch, like I always do. I wait till lunch everyday, skip the classes I don't have with Ed Double D, don't even do anything, and while everyone is eating, before they go outside, I'm out of here. This has been going on a while now, I'm certain I'll be expelled here soon. Even more me time on my hands.

I just heard the lunch bell ring, and everybody started filing out at racing through the halls to get a good spot at the cafeteria. I swear, they are all fake and pathetic. I quietly and calmly got up, because I was now on my way out of this time-wasting useless institution. I walked out of the classroom and Ed and Double D walked out after me. We started walking, not to the cafeteria but to the hall doors in the back of Peach Creek High School. "Maybe you should consider actually staying and going back to class, Eddy. Someday you'll regret being such a poor student." Double breaks the silence with this, the lecture I've heard hundreds of times, and I'm fed up with it, I really am.

"I don't want to hear it Double D."

"But Eddy -"

"Listen, you do what you want to do, and I'll do what I want to do, ok?"

"See you after school, Eddy. Come on Double D, the line is getting shorter buy now!" Count on Ed to get sockhead off my back.

"E- Uh, coming Ed. See you after school Eddy.

"Yeah, whatever; you will have to come find me."

I pushed the door open and walked down the steps. I walked through the football field, and hopped the fence. I'm free now, but I don't know what to do now. Usually I just walk around and find something to do by myself. Damn Double D had to open his mouth. I think that people should mind there own business. I mean, who cares what I do with my life, it's not their problem, so why do they bother? I just don't get other people. I guess I'll just walk back to the cul-de-sac. I need to start finding something to do when Ed and Double D aren't around, this boredom is killing me, it really is.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I'm home. I'm feeling kind of depressed today and I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just watch TV in my room. My parents aren't here, but I don't think I would have cared even if they were. It's not news that I despise school. I'll probably be expelled soon here, I know it. I haven't gone to most of my classes in weeks.

Tap Tap Tap!

Damn, I must have fallen asleep. Double D and Eddy are tapping on my glass door. They probably figured I was here, and this means school is out for the day. I guess I'll just let them in. I opened the door and let them in. "Hey, Eddy!" Ed was always happy and loud, the sound of his loud voice woke me up completely. How the hell can someone be so ignorantly obnoxiously happy all the time? Ed amazes me, he really does. "Well Eddy, if your going to blow off school completely, the last you can do is find something productive to do, other than just sleeping. Which you get enough of as it is, mind you. Too much sleep is just as bad as enough sleep." There goes Double D again, trying to tell me how to live my life. Give me a damn break. "I'm worried about you, Eddy. You seem down lately, and your detaching yourself"

"I just want some time to myself sometimes, who the hell are you supposed to be, my mother? Stop worrying about what I'm doing with my life, Double D." Here we go…

"But Eddy, I'm just trying to be a friend. You have picked up the unhealthy habbit of ditching and you haven't been yourself lately. What's up with you?"

"I told you, nothing. I'm fine, really I am. You know I hate school, everyone hates school. I'm not going back, I'm really for sure not."

"Someday you will have to get a job, Eddy. Someday you will need an education. Someday you will see that I was right and you will regret not applying yourself. I'm telling you Eddy, of your future."

People like Double D think they always have to be right. "I already have, I think about it all the time. I don't need you telling me how to live. I've got my way, and you have yours. Now, stop trying to get all personal, and stop telling me things I've heard a hundred times before from fake teachers. Now, lets go outside." I had to get off the subject. Double D has really been pissing me off lately. I suppose he just is being a concerned friend and all, but his efforts are not needed. I'm going to make it, school or no school, either way I'll find a way to make money. I might fail in school, but I'll always find a way to do something, I really know I will.

"What now, guys?" Ed broke the silence when we got outside, after sitting on the curb for the longest second.

"I don't know Ed, think of something." I can't even think of anything to do when I'm by myself. I'm not even thinking about scams and writing them. I haven't been doing anything. Same thing when I'm with Ed and Double D. Lately we just can't think of anything to do. Maybe I am getting depressed.

"Oh I know! Let's go to the junkyard!"

"Ed, why do you want to go to the junkyard?"

"Because, Double D, we can play robot wars!"

"We are not going to the junkyard to play any of your stupid games, Ed!"

"Humph! Grumpy Eddy!"

"Yes, Ed, grumpy Eddy indeed."

I've had it. "You know what, I'm out of here. I'm going back inside."

"But Eddy!"

"See you guys later." I shut the door before they had a chance to say something else. It's Thanksgiving vacation, so they will be back tomorrow. Godamn, hanging out with them is getting to be a headache. I need to do something. I don't want to just sit in my house doing nothing. This boredom is driving me crazy. I'm going to go for a walk, I'm just gona go wherever.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know where I'm going, but I know I'm walking through the woods. I'm all alone, finally completely alone. I don't know where this path goes, but I don't care, not one bit. I don't care if I never see Peach Creek again, I really don't. I'd give Ed and Double D a buzz once in a while, but if I could get out of Peach Creek, trust me, I would. Hell, they can even come with me. I know they wouldn't though. Double D is too careful to leave the comfort of his home town and Ed is too much of a follower, he would just stay with Double D. I guess the only close friend I have is myself, and I guess that's all I need. Damn, it's cold out here, though. It's been snowing, in fact, but you don't see me playing in it. Hell no, I don't play with those shallow phonies from my neighborhood. Kevin is an egotistical jerk, Nazz isn't all that great when you actually think about her, she is not worth risking everything to go after, I know I'll never have her. Sarah and Jimmy are little brats. Rolf is just too out of place here. Jonny is annoying as hell…..

Now even Ed and Double D are getting on my damn nerves. Oh wait, I probably won't be seeing them today, I just remembered it's Thanksgiving. They are probably out with their family. Ha! I never got into all that family crap. I don't come from a close knit family, and honestly, my family is full of bastards, it really is. I think the forest is coming to an end. I think I see houses. As long as it isn't the culd-de-sac, why not? Might as well check it out. Oh, it's just downtown Peach Creek. I guess I'll walk around downtown. All the stores are closed today, but all the Christmas decorations are up. To hell with this whole holiday season! Every year, I just see bratty, spoiled kids get whatever they want because parents for some reason loose their minds and think they need to buy everything just to make someone happy for a superficial, commercial, consumerist, and corporate holiday! I mean, look at black Friday, all it takes for people to go mad and stampede around a store is low prices because their perfect little child can get whatever they want. They probably get whatever they want from their parents any time of year any way. Have you ever seen a big store on black Friday? Savages I tell you.

In the window I see all these toys, and that just proves my point that the holidays is a phony holiday, endorsed by corporations that want you to spend all your money until you are flat broke. Greed, phonies, and spoiled brats is all I see. No Christmas joy, no peace and good will, just phonies. It makes me sick when I think about it, it really does. Screw the holidays, I'm naturally pissed off this time of year. I don't get shit for Christmas, so why should I care, to me it's just another day, just like Thanksgiving. I'm at the edge of town now, but I think I want to keep walking. Further and further down the road, and just not come back.

Well, I think I'm in Lemonbrook, because I'm definitely not in Peach Creek anymore. I've never been to Lemonbrook. It definitely is different than Peach Creek. It looks a little bigger, but not much. I don't know how long I've been walking, must have been walking for a while now. I'm not going back yet, hell no. I'm not wanted in Peach Creek, anyways, and I don't want to be there. Maybe I'll find something to do here…


	4. Chapter 4

With all the crap that people from Peach Creek say about Lemonbrook, being rivals you know, I didn't know what to really think, but honestly, it's not that bad of a place. Some of the stores are open here, so not everybody here has been brainwashed by this holiday season. They have a mall here, and it's open. I hate the mall, full of overly excited people with money to spend on stupid things, like more clothes. What the hell, I'll go. Not like I have anything better to do. The parking lot is huge, a lot of vacant spots. I'll walk into borders first. Damn! Double D would love this store. You know, now that I think of it, I don't think I have ever really travelled anywhere outside of Peach Creek, at least not in a while. I haven't been alone like this in a while. Not on the outside, at least. No one actually knows the real me, not even Ed or Double D. They are closer than anybody, but no one can know you as much yourself, you know. People think of me as just a greedy, selfish, loud prick. Maybe I am, at least around them, but money isn't on my mind, hasn't been since yesterday in school. They can think what they want about me though, I don't care, I really don't. I don't like any of them. I used to have a thing for Nazz, maybe I still do, but I've pretty much let go of trying to be with her. She's obviously taken by that damn jerk, Kevin. What does she see in him? He's arrogant, he's a jerk, but maybe it's the whole jock thing. Girls like Nazz will always be hopelessly drawn to that type of guy. Why? I don't know, I really don't. Now I'm just walking around the mall. You know, tomorrow this place is going to look like it got ransacked, so some people are getting their shopping in before people come stampeding in here like escaped animals from a damn zoo tomorrow. You know, I don't belong here. I'm getting out of here. Maybe I can take a bus back, if they are running today. I mean, people still have to go places, you know.

I walked up to this bus station just in time. The last bus to Peach Creek is just about to leave. They are closing it down early. What an inconvenience, and all because the godamn holidays. I won't even think about it. I'm just looking out the window watching stuff go by as we pass it. Not like it's interesting. Just snow, nothing but thick snow, and people playing in it. I don't see what the big deal is, it snows every year, and you would think people would get used to it. It's not all that great, just ice mushy ice falling from the sky, making it cold and more miserable. I'm not being pessimistic, honestly not, just being real. Another thing I can't stand is people who are blindly optimistic about EVERYTHING. People that think life is all sunshine and rainbows and happiness. I just want to slap those life lovers, especially the bible thumping type. Maybe I am pessimistic, but I'd rather be a pessimist than a godamn optimist. To me, pessimism is realism. Optimism is for sunny sunshine people who have these care free lives.

I see Peach Creek coming up in the distance, but it's not a home sweet home feeling. I just feel the same old empty feeling that I always feel inside. It leaves me almost completely apathetic.


	5. Chapter 5

I got off the bus and started walking away from the station. I walked through town, and walked around the corner to the culd-de-sac. It was cloudy, no cars on the streets, and sometimes I'd see people having snowball fights and making things out of the snow.

HIT!

I felt a cold, stinging feeling on my cheek. "What the hell!" I turned around and saw Kevin getting ready to throw another snowball at my face. I ducked just in time, and it flew right over my head. That one definitely would have heard. "Hey, what gives!"

"Ahaha! Ahaha! Aww, what the matter Eddy, can't you take a snowball to the face? Oh wait, nevermind, you can't!"

"Come on, Eddy, were having a snowball fight, dude! Join us!" Nazz is at his side, as always.

"With shovelchin? No way, José! I'm not playing your stupid snowball fight game!" Everyone in the culd-de-sac is out having a big snowball fight. Godamn, it's all day with these guys, don't they ever give it a rest?

'Hey, Eddy! Happy on this day of giving thanks to you!" I see Ed and Double D are in this, and getting pelted badly, they look like they have hypothermia or something.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ed." Double D came up and laid a frosty hand on my shoulder. I swatted it away.

"Eddy, where have you been? Me and Ed have been looking all over for - Ouch!" He was cut off by a snowball to the face. "Oh dear, not the face!" I saw Kevin laughing again, that fat head.

Ed ran up to me, his usual exited self. "Come on, Eddy! Play with us! You can be on me and Double D's team!"

"I hate snow, Ed."

"But Eddy-"

"Yes, Ed is right, come now Eddy, enjoy yourself for once." I guess I will join in, just to get a crack at that shovel chin Kevin.

"Alright, sockhead, I'll play, just to get a shot at that shovel chin Kevin and then I'm going home."

"Thank you, Eddy."

"Yeah yeah, whatever sockhead."

"SNOWBALL WAR!" Jonny yelled at the top of his obnoxious lungs.

I picked up a handful of snow, balled it up and threw it, straight down his throat. That will give him brain freeze for a while. Me, Ed, and Double D all ran to Double D's garage. I saw Rolf trying to make a snowball, I hit him before he could finish. Now, time to go after that phony Kevin!

"Follow me!" I told them, and we started slowly, carefully walked to the back of Double D's house. "Okay, Ed, start making all the snowballs you can. Double D, you got something that can maybe, give us an edge?" Double D ran inside his house, and came out with a slingshot machine looking thing. "Nice! This will show that shovel chin Kevin what's what!"

"All done, Eddy!" Ed had a bag full of snowballs, compacted for a nice, hard hit if you have the right force and velocity. Yeah, I'm smarter than people think, also. "Okay, load it up, Ed!"

"Aye Aye, captain!"

After Double D helped Ed load up the catapult, we pulled it to the side of the house. I saw Sarah and Jimmy trying to sneak up on us. "Fire!" the catapult was released, and Sarah and Jimmy were pelted with extra hard, compact snow! They won't be a threat to us. We launched at Rolf, who just stood there, trying to look tough. Admirable, but stupid! He underestimated our snowball fight abilities, and was instantly buried in a mound of snow.

I heard Nazz say," Hey, that's cheating!"

I was actually getting into this whole snowball fight, now. "If you don't like it, get over it!" She threw a snowball and it hit me in the chest. I let it slide, however. I'm just here to get back at Kevin. Where is he, though?

"Hey dorks, over here!" I looked turned around, only to be hit in the face by another snowball.

"Grr! Screw you, Kevin. Ed! Fire the catapult!"

"Uh, I think we are out, captain Eddy."

"What! Quick, get some more. Hurry Ed!"

Uh, Eddy, look!"

"Not now, sockhe- Damnit! Faster Ed! Everyone is surrounding us!"

"I think my hands are frozen, Eddy! I'm not wearing any gloves!"

It was too late by then because Ed, Double D and I were pelted with endless snow from all sides until we were half buried in the snow. "Quick guys! Run to my house!" We ran while still being pelted with snow. I tripped but got right back up and we ran inside and locked my doors. Those bastards!


	6. Chapter 6

Remember when you were younger and didn't have a care in the world? The universe was this amazing place where you could be anything you wanted to be, or at least that is what you were told so you would be "Inspired"? Of course you do. People want to be rich when they grow up right? Though, as you get older you realize that all the people who can't afford college just graduate high school and go searching for any average job they can find. The only real power is money. All the famous and influential people are known for being famous, they are known for being famously rich. That's what I want, I want all the kids I grew up with to see me on TV as a hot shot. They would get all jealous and wish they could call me up to ask for me for some dough. Ha! You know they would, people are like that, you know. They are a jerk to you your whole life until they want something and then they act all nice and expect you to give it to them. People are such phonies, I swear. So I was walking, right? Then this bum asked me if I had any spare change. I laughed and kept walking. That had me cracking up, for some reason. I'm a madman, I swear I am. It was for a good reason, though. I've seen what those bums do with the money they launder off of random people; they go out and spend it all on more booze, like it hasn't already ruined their life. People are so stupid, I swear they are. What's even stupider is how people by into other people's stupidity. People have been calling me greedy and stupid all my life, but I don't buy into it, I think they are stupid. Stupid because they keep falling for my scams, the same people. I don't think I'm stupid, I think I'm actually pretty smart, not Double D smart, but my own kind of smart, I don't know how to explain it. Oh yeah, today the principal called and said I was expelled from school. I knew it would happen sooner or later, so I wasn't surprised, actually relieved. Finally I don't have to go back to that crap. My mom was talking about sending me off to some border school or some school that's way outside of Peach Creek, the kind you have to wear uniforms and crap. Like I'd really do that, I mean come on. It did get me thinking though, which surprised the hell out of me, and depressed the hell out of me. I guess I could try to cheat myself through school, at least. Eh, I'll deal with that problem when it comes.

I still think school is a waste of time, if I had it my way everyone would just have a trade, that way they can just learn that, instead of having to focus on so many different stuff that they won't have to ever use.


End file.
